guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
Rate-a-user Favoured: #Nice user boxes, lol so many userboxes, keep it up. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:44, 26 February 2007 (CST) #:''can you please sign my talk page, no one has signed it yet *crys* #<3 –Ichigo724 20:29, 1 March 2007 (CST) #the userboxes...o.O --InfestedHydralisk 08:48, 3 March 2007 (CST) # Hurrah! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) # Heretics forever, vetted Smiting build FTW! --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #:I present a userbox, unfortunately it's a little big :/ --Gimmethegepgun 19:15, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #::Hehe, clever. It is a bit big, though. :\ Also the colors need a bit of tweaking. A link that's already been clicked on is purple, and so is the background, so it is slightly hard to read. Good icon choice though. :) (T/ ) 11:31, 18 March 2007 (CDT) # Needs some skill changes, and attributes are all wrong. What's with the... Oh. It's entropy. Nm, just favored. :) NightAngel 01:19, 13 March 2007 (CDT) # Nice page girl wanted to say > nice page man XD its gd to see that some girls are playing guild wars. and i belive you =] Korineczek 13:01, 15 March 2007 (CDT) # Diligent contributor and a welcome vet, but needs to work on keeping a cooler head :) GrammarNazi 18:14, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #Clap clap clap - APPLAUSE! - Standing Ovation! Very Helpful. AmericanVlad 21:52, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #:I am sensing some sarcasm...or maybe it's just me... (T/ ) 01:36, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #Very amusing *muhahaha* Now where is the money you promised for voting? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 01:10, 2 April 2007 (CDT) #Great page, lol. Sirocco 23:54, 8 April 2007 (CDT) #Yay!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:12, 9 April 2007 (CDT) #I like to vote for things without giving reasons. Woot! --50x19px user:Zerris 02:07, 18 April 2007 (CDT) #ZOMG! A INTWRWUB GURL!!! HAZX!!! Thedarkmarine 20:21, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:What? I don't understand a word you said... (T/ ) 20:24, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #::I'll translate to the best of my abilities. Granted, I MAY be paraphrasing: "A girl on the internet? Holy s--- how is it possible? Oh the horror!" *faints* --Gimmethegepgun 20:27, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::Hehe...you're making me blush in RL. Not all of us live on MySpace you know! Besides...User:Lania Elderfire, User:Bexor, User:Honorable Sarah...etc. (T/ ) 20:33, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::: Thedarkmarine 22:41, 25 April 2007 (CDT) #:::::Translation: "She Knows I Exist! Gasp!" --50x19px user:Zerris 22:43, 25 April 2007 (CDT) # So many userboxes. Inspiring! =D Thoughtful 20:12, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #How dare you insult Random Arena! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:03, 3 March 2007 (CST) #:RA isn't serious PvP! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #RA ftw! --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 11:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) #:RA is almost worse than "1v1"! (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::1 vs 1 ftw!!! XD lol [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:32, 4 April 2007 (CDT) #Heretic! Needs more RA. --Beautiful Gae 18:26, 4 March 2007 (CST) #Bad vetting 16px 15:42, 11 March 2007 (CDT) #:Proven inexperienced player who argues poorly. (T/ ) 21:45, 12 March 2007 (CDT) #::Don't worry...everyone knows Jupusto sucks at making builds and hates people for unfavoring his old builds...He even said D.E. gave noobish build comments!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:27, 5 April 2007 (CDT) #::I own. anyhow check my user page pleeze people who hate me 16px 11:23, 13 March 2007 (CDT) #:::Mmm hmm. I can see that I'm not the only one who doesn't like you. Taken for breaking GW:NPA in build vetting? Tsk, tsk... #Umm, you're mean to me? Jagre 01:27, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #:Odd reason for a Favored vote. (T/ ) 01:33, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #::it was an accident lol. Jagre 01:29, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #STALKER! haha, now your comment looks stupid, Entropy :P -- Nova -- ( ) 20:08, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #:Suck it up. (erm, no it doesn't) (T/ ) 20:10, 25 March 2007 (CDT) #You're awesome, btut his is the best place to quote some user: "Meepmeep, unfavored 'cause I can. -The preceding unsigned comment was added by Cheese Slaya or perhaps Readem #:Pwned! Anon IP ftl (T/ ) 22:04, 19 April 2007 (CDT) #:Btw, that is my friend User:Blastedt you quoted. Pwn't again. (T/ ) 22:17, 19 April 2007 (CDT) #::Actually Entropy, I remember quite clearly saying that. When I didn't have an account, and was signing like dis ~Readem :P [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:57, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #:::O rly? I went to the anon's contribs and saw a lot to Cheese Slaya's personal page, I think...or something like that...so I figured it was him. If you say so, though, then I dunno. I suppose by now it is not an IP you use so I guess we will never know, hehe. :) In any case I fixed the tag. (T/ ) 16:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #::::"Meepmeep, unfavored cuz I can :P" [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:01, 23 June 2007 (CDT) #:::::Lulz, bit late now :) (T/ ) 16:08, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Delete/Ban: #5 day penalty for taking so long to put up character images and forgetting the name of your Ritualist. >< Entropy 22:15, 24 January 2007 (CST) #Has too long of a talk page, "WARNING: This page is 63 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." -anonymous #Deltete! — Blastedt — 10:11, 4 February 2007 (CST) # Dont like her, *bans* Shadow Of Shinra 11:52, 9 February 2007 (PST) # Needs a lot more userboxes!!!--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 02:05, 26 February 2007 (CST) # NOT ENOUGH TEMPLATES! :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:20, 26 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Archive the Sixth. (T/ ) 16:35, 21 July 2007 (CDT) !Entropy Needs Technical Assistance! Does anyone out there play GW successfully with very crappy or outdated hardware? If so, I need your expertise, since I am wondering if I can do the same thing! There's only one comp in my house that fits the minimum specs for running Guildwars. Right now I'm on a comp that meets all the min requirements except... *Video card. I have ATI Radeon 7500; min is 8500. *16-bit Sound Card. It's a laptop so I just have some super basic built-into-motherboard thing. I have the RAM, the free HDD, Internet, mouse, keyboard, processor, Windows XP, etc. It's just those two things that I do not quite meet. My question is, is it really that important? Can I actually play GW without meeting some of the minimum requirements or will the game simply refuse to run? And if it does run, will the inadequate hardware completely cripple me? I don't care if I have to play without sound since it's not really important in non-elite PvE places or Faction Farming...But it might be a problem if the graphics become so bad that I cannot see what I am doing. Also, I only have DSL but this is a laptop, so naturally it is underpowered...Will this be a problem in regards to lag? I know GW can run on dial-up, but there's a certain point of slowness where it is just not worth it anymore. (T/ ) 03:05, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :Hmm... The sound card shouldn't really be a problem, some people play with it off anyway (though it is helpful to hear distinct skill noises, helps you know what's going on around you). Not too sure about the graphics card though. I wouldn't be surprised if it refused to run, but if it does, you will need to ensure graphics settings are on minimum and play for short lengths of time, and probably keep the card well-vented. I'm not completely positive on this, my brother is better with hardware, but if it will run you need to keep it cooled --Gimmethegepgun 03:35, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::Well I've given up for now (download/install doesn't seem to be happy atm for whatever reason...) but I will try again tomorrow and see what happens. I am glad to hear the sound card is irrelevant (I'm too prO in Prophecies to need it :p). Graphics though...darn. I guess it isn't too much of a long shot since it's not like I'm running 6500 or something totally out of the question. Like you I am no pro on hardware stuff so I dunno how big a difference it would make. Like I said, it's a laptop, so not much I can do with cooling other than perhaps elevate it somewhat...well. Anyways, thanks for replying, and I hope this will work. Not being able to play GW after hours is annoying... :( (T/ ) 05:20, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::Hehe, after hours.... Yep, once again I forgot to go to sleep last night :P --Gimmethegepgun 06:53, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::Video card shouldn't be a problem. Heck, I ran Guild Wars on a GeForce 2 MX/MX440 (I think it was 64MB) on minimum, and it ran fine. That computer, however, is long dead, since the power supply fan just died, and I couldn't be bothered replacing it (gave great incentive to buy a BETTAR computer). Yes, I know it's been about a fortnight since the issue, but I defected to the official-wiki to watch skill commentary. Oh, and HHoF needs updating! --Kale Ironfist 23:51, 30 July 2007 (CDT) * I'm the expert in crappy comp GW gaming. I have this: *Intel Celeron 1.3 Ghz. *'256 Mb RAM.' *'32 Mb VRAM.' *16-bit Sound Card. My Secret? HDD turned into RAM, using the Pagefile. http://members.shaw.ca/bsanders/WindowsGeneralWeb/RAMVirtualMemoryPageFileEtc.htm Ereanor 14:25, 1 August 2007 (CDT) PS: Kale Ironfist is right. If the game runs, then your Vcard's fine. If you're slow and laggy, it's a RAM issue. Lulz, that's great...I should have no problems then. And it's good to know I'm not the only one trying to run GW on a crappy comp! :p PS: HHoF? Too lazy, and I've found that Factions and Nightfall henchmen suck. Period. Nuff said, Heroes own >.> (T/ ) 19:28, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :But Entropy! The stories are always awesome :P. And yeah, Factions henchies suck, mostly because you get subpar Warriors for half the game, no prot (seriously, a Rit does not do the job of prot) hench = instagib vs Elementalists and several healing Monks with 10 energy heals (wtf Blessed Light, Jamei's Gaze and HEALING BREEZE?!). NF henchies aren't as bad (hey, Abasi has Apply Poison and Pin Down!), and while they have condition removal, they don't have hex removal (what's that? Can't utter "Save Yourselves!" because of Soothing Images? Too bad!). :Still, they do a good job. They're better than PuGs at least. I almost wish that the Oddbodies had slightly better skill bars and promoted to Henchmen. Their personalities are so much more interesting. Also, Signet of Removal rocks in conjunction with Holy Veil. --Kale Ironfist 21:36, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well, you do get prot henchies once you reach forest/jade sea, though you lose them in harvest temple (that's retarded when trying to cap Ride the Lag >:( ). Still, no prot for far too long, and I much prefer the durable bosses in Proph to the OMFGONESHOTKILL(WITHNOCHANCETOINTERRUPT) bosses in factions and NF, even though it makes the Mursaat Monk bosses practically invincible :/ --Gimmethegepgun 21:44, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :You gotta: 1) Like Alesia 2)Hate Jamei 3)Love Mhenlo 4) Love Kihm 5)HATE PROFESSOR GAI and his middle of nowhere spirits. Fook you Professor GAY...I mean, Gai. PvEreanor 22:43, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::Alesia needs to install a brain, Mhenlo is too much of a womanizer, Jamei is fine except for the 10-energy cost spammage, and Kihm needs to be named properly as Prot henchman, I always thought she was Mhenlo's doppelganger. However, you are correct with Gay (er... Gai), he always dumps his spirits in the middle of nowhere, and often I am sitting around with almost no health left for about 10 seconds and yet he still doesn't chuck a heal my way. And then I die when he's busy casting AWS. >:( --Gimmethegepgun 07:45, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::Alesia -> NO. Have you ever noticed that my Monk is my only male character, other than my mule? Well, she is the reason! It was bad enough before, when she would just run out of energy and die...but now that she has GOD-AWFUL quotes and a bipolar personality I just cannot stand her. Skills are so very noob too. Heal Other? Healing Breeze? Wtf... >.> WoH is at least hard to use improperly. Mhenlo is much better in terms of personality, but his skillset is just as sux. He uses Healing Breeze and Heal Other in all three Campaigns (I think)...even if he's a bit smarter and a bit more durable than Alesia, he is still suxxor at effective Healing. At least I don't mind him being bald. Everyone loves "Baldy" :p :::Jamei sucks almost as bad as Alesia. Poor choice of skills, but at least she has a more high-powered Elite. Sister Tai is the same way - basically a slightly better, Factions equivalent of Alesia. Neither have Healing Touch, though, which sucks. On the plus side, neither of them are BALD and they have at least meh personalities. Also: You are absolutely right! No prot monks is bad bad bad. Taking two Healing monks would seem to be alright, but usually they waste heals on the same target ("over-healing") and the party dies anyways. Professor Gai uses life sacrifice skills to kill himself even faster and has one spirit...no prot there. Chiyo is much better, however, to "unlock" her improved skillset with Union, Shelter, Spirit Light Weapon etc. you must also bring Gai. Sad. >.> :::Khim on the other hand...well, Khim rules, once you leave Istan. ZB? Yes! Aegis? Yes! Dismiss Condition? Yes! Prot Spirit? Yes! Reversal of Fortune? Yes! All are excellent skills. She has some Energy management problems because of 10-and 15-energy spells, but since all of those are worthwhile uses of that much Energy I do not mind. And, unlike Alesia, she has a consistently "badass" personality. And she's not bald. Khim is like Lina from Prophecies, on steroids. Although sometimes I do miss Shield of Regeneration, condition removal + ZB more than makes up for it. Khim is good enough as an AI monk to replace Tahlkora, and that is saying a lot. Just give her Energy management... :::Redemptor Karl and Seaguard Gita are decent, though like you say they are available far too late to make up for Jamei/Sister Tai...Personally, I have no idea how anyone ever beat Factions with just Henchmen, before Heroes came out. :p :::Warrior henchmen: Stefan and Little Thom are pretty much mandatory in Prophecies without sacrificing Hero slots, and both tank fairly well. Stefan has subpar damage output, and both have "Charge!", but at least they will chain it for long-lasting partywide speed buff...and you could always take Barbs or something. Lukas Vasburg and Seaguard Eli are pretty damn good. Dragon Slash? Oh yes. And they even carry defensive skills like Protector's Defense, even if they aren't used well! Hamstring is sort of a waste, though, unless you have Nika along. However, Talon Silverwing is a pitiful excuse for a Warrior. He has "Charge!" and Healing Signet, but less than 9 Tactics...sigh. It is too bad really, because Tiger Stance + Standing Slash is pretty nice. It is too bad that you cannot get Eli or Lukas until halfway through the game (no D-slash on Shing Jea, sorry). :::Ranger henchmen: Abasi? Well, it's nice that he has a long-range bow, Ivory Bow to be exact, although like Reyna he does tend to miss a lot. And, Hornbow with Apply is dumb. He also uses Dual Shot with Apply Poison, which is wasteful. Pindown is a similar waste of Energy, "wannabe Cripshot". And, he doesn't know to spread the poison around. So overall, runs out of Energy fast and poor skill choices/combos. Oh well, at least he is slightly durable. I still think Reyna does a better job overall, though, even if Practiced Stance is a crappy Elite for her...And, it is too bad that Aidan follows suit with a similar build. And also uses an Ivory Bow. And in Nightfall he has no Elite. >.> These three Ranger hench are all just mediocre overall...they can survive a bit, but don't deal any serious damage. If you really want a nice Ranger: welcome to Zho with Dshot, Daeman with BHA, and Aurora as a Beastmaster (or formerly, Barrager). Much, much better. I miss them in Prophecies/Nightfall. :::Elementalists: Orion is good for pure damage and always will be, Cynn is just a more high-powered version. They both kick ass in the Shiverpeaks and Maguuma Jungle. Cynn is available in all Campaigns...still the strongest Ele for damage in Factions. Yeah, I know Mind Burn is meh, but hell - at least it can't miss. Kai Ying kicks serious ass, with Ward Against Melee and Dragon's Stomp...I miss him frequently in other Campaigns. Headmaster Vhang is a complete piece of crap, LAME excuse for an Aeromancer. Even Kisai does a better job, seriously. Argo has troublesome, PBAoE AI which can be a problem sometimes, but he is very powerful and even carries Meteor so he's alright. Herta is like Kai Ying, but she seems to be dumber AI for Ward Against Melee, does not carry Earthquake, and often wastes Sandstorm on trivial caster targets etc...she gets a lot of love for Sandstorm, but I always find her to be stupid in using it. :::Hmm maybe I am not so lazy after all, I will get around to updating HHoF soonish :D (T/ ) 09:47, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I got through factions with hench... and i think i ow it to redemptor karl and danika... They are so nice to bring along... but as you said.. they are availible far too late to make up for jamei and sister tai... i always bring (in echovald, factions) Goren, Zhed, tahlkora, cynn, Eve, redemptor karl and danika... Falafel 10:11, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Oh yeah, an addendum to Alesia: always uses rez in middle of battle and phails to keep the rest of the party breathing --Gimmethegepgun 10:17, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Really, Kurzick hench monks FTW. But if you wanna go trough the Kaineng part of Factions with henchs...Forget it!!! Only one (crappy) healer and Professor Gay...Gai, plus awful Tengu "tank", equals lots of DP. Anyway, back to Alesia, she's really not that bad, the problem es her carrying Healing Touch (A.K.A. Alesia's Fondling, check it out!) and using it on your tanks, getting too close to the frontline and getting her tiny ass pwnd. PvEreanor 19:01, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Umm dude, Alesia uses Healing Breeze AND Heal Other AND Orison of Healing. Three of the worst Monk skills in existance. Healing Touch and WoH are her best spells, plus perhaps Restore Life. I dunno where people get this mistaken concept about "Alesia uses Healing Touch on the tanks" because I know for a fact they fixed that AI error a long time ago...and I use hench always...and ever since ANet said it was fixed, it was never a problem for me ever again. Obsolete info ftl. On the other hand I lol'd hard at that skill, nice job :p :::::Oh yeah, and I have issues with Danika zu Heltzer. Serious issues. Alesia may be bald, but Danika...has...a plastic surgery gone horribly wrong. She is disfigured. Look at her eyes! It's a skin graft, and it doesn't match! Oh the horror >.> And even so, the rest of her face scares the crap out of me. Did I also mention she has this totally annoying, whiny female voice during cutscenes that pisses me off? For someone of her age and supposed morals, she sounds like a prissy little princess girl who lives in an ivory tower her whole life. I just hate that. I mean, if Cynn sounded like that maybe I'd put up with it (too bad we will never know...). But arrgh, she just grates on me in every way possible! Except for one saving grace, which is her skills and AI. If not for that improvement over Jamei/Tai, I would nominate Danika to be assassinated in EotN. Seriously. It is almost impossible for me to dislike a hench more than Alesia, but Danika comes soo close >.> (T/ ) 00:50, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :Yep, Danika has deep make-up issues. Probably because she really is Alesia with lots of make-up, a fullbody fat-ass dark dress, and a wig. Anyway, I also made this skill, wich you can capture only during the GW:EN quest: "Settling the Score With Those Long Hated Henchmen From Previous Campaigns". May be that will satisfy your desire for revenge. PvEreanor 01:12, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::LOL, you're pretty good with these fake skills Mr. Ereanor, keeping me laughing :p That is also a great icon! It looks just like the typical Rit Ashes icons, but you can clearly see it's the Prof. How'd you manage that? (T/ ) 01:15, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks, I'm just good with some Image Editing and Graphic Design programs. PvEreanor 01:34, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Sign This has nothing to do with anything but can someone plz tell me how to put my name after an edit so far all i can do is make it say I own therefore I am :Firstly, new comments go on bottom. Secondly, you should put into a new heading. Third, type ~~~~ after the message to sign --Gimmethegepgun 15:51, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::I'll get back to you on that in a second, I know there are instructions somewhere on the Wiki for howto do custom sigs... (T/ ) 19:28, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :::It should be at GW:SIGN --Gimmethegepgun 20:38, 1 August 2007 (CDT) I just selected the "Raw signatures" option in My Preferences, and got Wikicode on it. Ereanor 20:40, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Just read the GW:SIGN thing. It's right what I said: GW:SIGN#Customizing_your_signature. Ereanor 20:49, 1 August 2007 (CDT) How do I put a picture there, and how small does it have to be? ThePaintballer